Gen
Gen is a member of TheClassyScrub's NSA Squad and the observer of it. She sticks as tightly to the group as possible and is efficient with killing enemies with her SCAR Assault Rifle. Most of the time, Gen likes being a follower to Xur's lead to do whatever needs to be done to ensure justice for The ROFL World. However, if there are times where Xur and TheClassyScrub aren't present for a reason, she steps up and leads the rest of the squad to carry on in a certain objective. She, along with Xur, AJ, and Jess, first appeared in Microsoft Sam Plays Minecraft Season 5 Episode 10. Past Two years ago before she joined the NSA, Gen was dating a boyfriend in her third year of college when she was intending to have a major of photography. Unfortunately, the relationship did not last long. One day, a campus shooting occurred, killing 497 students and injuring 638. Gen and her boyfriend tried to escape from the terrorists and vamoose home, but her boyfriend was sniped in the head. Gen cried at his death as she found an exit to her car. But before she could enter, she tripped and broke both of her legs and was almost killed by the terrorists as they were closing in. Luckily, police showed up and saved her life by fending off the terrorists with shotguns. When the cops noticed Gen, they had an ambulance come to take her to the hospital for treatment. She sobbed heavily about her boyfriend's death when she was lying in her bed, but the doctors ensured her that everything will be okay in the end. She was even accompanied by her family, so that way she can feel better. Gen was in the hospital for two years until her legs healed up. When she got out of the hospital, she realized her mistakes and moved on to take on impending threats. Trivia * Gen is the observer of the squad. * If neither Xur nor TheClassyScrub are present, she leads on as backup. * She has a similar type of firearm to Xur's, an assault rifle variant. * Most of the time, Gen likes being a follower. Death While Gen along with the other NSA squad members were investigating Purpur Town being modified, they were caught by an alert alarm. The squad was forced to flee and open fire on Ogralik Fozerrit's RBI soldiers. After fleeing, they were ambushed by Ogralik with Gen saying, "What the fuck is that?!". After AJ threatened to pop his head off, Ogralik used his hacking abilities and his grenade launcher to permanently brainwash Gen and the whole gang and make them serve under Lucow and the Fozerri Hacker Army. She was killed by Microsoft Mike in Season 6 Episode 9 of Microsoft Sam Plays Minecraft.Category:Protagonists Category:Characters created by PixelartBuilder583 Category:Protagonists in PixelartBuilder583's series Category:Female Category:Text-to-speech Voices Category:Non-Canon Category:Characters Category:Pages needing Attention Category:Former Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonists in PixelartBuilder583's series Category:Deceased characters Category:Stickmen Category:Adult Female 1 American English